


Help Me Forget

by Geekygirl05



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Domestic Violence, F/M, Knotting, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex, Violent Dean, Violent Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl05/pseuds/Geekygirl05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Ashley_Winchester_77: Alpha Crowley feels bad for Omega Reader cause both Alpha Winchesters kicked her out. Omega Reader takes an offer from Alpha Crowley. A love story fits this ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



     You have never been this upset. They threw you out. Your two alphas actually managed to throw you out. You shed tears like there is no tomorrow as you walk down the road with your bag in hand. You didn't have time to pack, you didn't care to. You just wanted to get out of the motel as fast as you could. You knew from the very beginning that this might happen. They chose each other over you. They couldn't handle sharing you, it was tearing them apart. Before they could shift and actually kill each other they snapped, and rounded all of their anger and hatred of the situation at you. Screaming at you, throwing things at you, then shit got physical. It happened so suddenly, you couldn’t defend yourself. Dean slapping you again and again until you hit the floor, Sam picking you up off the floor by the throat, strangling you in the process. You don't know what made him drop you, just in time before you blacked out. Maybe it was so you could still leave. You didn't wait to find out.  
     The pain has never been so raw before. The two people who you thought loved you more than life itself just gave up on you. Never wanted to see you again. You don't know what to do. You’re a mated omega, no one will want you now, they’ve ruined you.  
     Walking at night down a small road in the middle of nowhere USA is proving to be good for you. It’s giving you a chance to clear your head, really think about what you want in life. You think about going to college, getting a job, trying to have a normal life. But you also realize that it’s gonna be tough, you grew up as a hunter, you don't know anything else. You do know that you don't want to run into Sam or Dean Winchester again. As you continue walking you get the feeling that someone is near, watching you. You grab the machete out of your bag as you gather your courage to yell in a strong voice,  
     “Just come out. I’m in no mood for a hunt.” You don’t stop or slow down, but continue in the same stride as before.  
     “Hello darling.” You’d know that accent anywhere. Crowley.  
     “What do you want Crowley?” You continue walking, not really sure why the King of Hell is approaching you.  
     “Oh, not much…Your happiness.”  
     “Well, in case you’re horrible at reading people, you should know that I have none left for you to take.” So much sarcasm, you’re positive he might hurt you for that comment.  
     “No, no pet. You misunderstand me. The tears must be blocking your hearing. I want you to be happy.” You stop walking for the first time.  
     “What? Why?”  
     “Oh, don't think all us alphas are the same. Some of us actually care what happens to our omegas.”  
     “And you’re one of those caring alphas…?” Too much sass, you’re gonna get hurt. Crowley laughs.  
     “Ya, I am. I mean to help you be happy, to start over on your new life.”  
     “Why? What’s in it for you?”  
     “Nothing for me love. I’m only concerned about you!”  
     “Do you really think that I’m that stupid? I’m not selling my soul to start over. I can do it on my own. And I’m not helping you either.” Crowley looks taken aback.  
     “I forgot that you were the smart Winchester…former-Winchester.” Hearing that hurts. A few more tears fall before you realize it. Crowley steps close to you and gently wipes the tears off of your face.  
     “Let me help you. If you don’t like what I propose, I’ll leave you anywhere you want to go.”  
     “Fine, I’ll hear your proposal.” Crowley lowers his hand and takes your free hand gently. You are surprised by how warm he feels. There is a pull on your gut and you feel as if you’ve been sucked through a vacuum. You land abruptly having been teleported by Crowley. You begin to fall but he catches you. He helps you to stand up, making sure that you’re okay before he lets go of you.  
     

      You look around and find yourself in a wood cabin. A huge wood cabin, more like a lodge. There is a huge fire in the fireplace roaring and you can smell from the fresh air that you must be in the mountains somewhere. You begin to get nervous, there is no one else here. Crowley could do anything to you and no one would ever know.  
     “Don’t worry love. We’re not alone…Welcome to the Alps.” As if on cue, some skiers come through the doors. You see another couple walk by from one side of the lodge to the other. The woman smiles at you like you share a secret with her like it’s a honeymoon trip or something. You smile back, always polite. Crowley chuckles.

     “Feeling better?”  
     “A little. You mean the Swiss Alps?” You sit down on the loveseat near the fireplace, suddenly feeling very cold.  
     “Yes. Is that okay? I thought you were fond of the mountains?”  
      “I am…how did you know?”  
      “Dean told me once. How the boys always wanted to go to the beach, but you always preferred the mountains.”  
      “You remembered that?”  
      “I remember everything…when it’s about you.” You are a little shocked. Crowley has never shown interest in you before. But remembering this tiny detail given in passing conversation who knows how long ago…Maybe he had shown interest and you were too wrapped up in the Winchesters to notice. You don't know how to respond to his comment, so you smile,  
     “What’s your proposal?”  
     “It’s always business first with you hunters. Don’t you want to get comfortable first, maybe have a real meal, some champagne?” You can’t deny how great that sounds. You don't want to be a hunter anymore, so you accept.  
     “Fine. I could use a meal right about now.”  
     “There’s my bird. Now if you go to room number 5, you’ll find something appropriate to wear for dinner. I’ll meet you in the restaurant.” Before you could ask any questions he was gone, leaving a card on the table in front of you. It was a room key. You pick up the key and head toward the room. A million thoughts are flooding your mind. Why? What am I doing? Is this a trap? Is this really a good idea? You can’t get them to stop. Finally you decide, why not? I never get to dress up for fine meals, just enjoy it. I haven't made any arrangement with him, so I’m not on the hook for anything.

     You open the room and it’s spectacular. It looks over the whole resort. The trees are all lightly covered in snow and the trails are lit up beautifully for night time skiing. You see a gorgeous red dress laying across the bed, with new black heels on the floor underneath. You change out of your hunting clothes and the try on the dress. It’s no surprise that it fits perfectly. It cuts low enough to be sexy, but not uncomfortably revealing. You do worry about your mating marks being so visible though. The dress sits mid calf so it’s cute, and the shoes aren't too high. You can actually walk in them, hell, you could run in them if need be. You pull your hair up into something resembling a nice style and hold it in place with the new hair clips that were beside the dress. All in all not bad for not getting to take a shower. The bruises left by Sam and Dean as your “parting gift” are very visible now, shifting to blue hues. You also worry about those being so public, but if this is what Crowley wants you in, maybe he likes seeing all of that.  
      You walk to the restaurant and are surprised to find Crowley waiting for you. You figured he’d be at the bar or something.  
      “Is this your date, Sir?”  
      “Yes, she is,” Crowley responds to the host with a huge smile. As if he is the luckiest guy in the world. He holds his arm out for you to take. Assuming that this is some con, you smile graciously and take his arm. Your mind resorts back to thinking like a hunter. You carefully move your face toward his neck, to see if you can scent anything. It surprises you when you realize he's not wearing scent blockers. You smell desire and happiness on him.  
      “You are a very lucky man. Please, right this way.” The two of you follow and are seated at the best table in the house. A bottle of champagne is already waiting for you on ice. The host begins to serve the champagne as he rattles off the specialties of the night. You listen contently not really paying attention to what is being said. You keep your eyes on Crowley, who is staring at you like a love-sick puppy. The host finishes and leaves. Crowley grabs his champagne flute and lifts it. You do the same.  
     “What are we toasting to?” You ask.  
     “What would you like to toast to?” You think for a few minutes.  
     “New beginnings.”  
     “To new beginnings.” He smiles as he sips his drink. He looks genuinely happy right now. You’re not sure why you know it to be true. You give him a curious smirk.      “You’re curious aren’t you? Why you can sense so much of what I’m feeling?”  
     “Yes, actually I was just thinking that to myself. Are you reading my mind?”  
     “Sort of. But I’m trying not to. I find it often spoils the mood. But I do want to please you…have you noticed how no one has stared at your mating marks or new bruises?”  
     “Actually yes. I’m usually stared at like I’m a monster, I hardly have any clothes that fit this low. What did you do?” You can’t help the concern lacing into your voice.  
     “No worries love. I just did a little glamour. I couldn't stand to see their marks on you like that. They all think you’re unmated and unblemished, no bruises. It’s the least I could do, let you feel normal for one night.” You know by marks he meant both the mating bites and the bruises.  
     “Thank you, that’s very…nice of you. But I’m still curious as to why.”  
     “Okay, business it is. I want to offer you a fresh start. I want to permanently remove the mating marks that you have now. This will destroy the link that you have to the Winchesters forever.”  
     “Why?”  
     “Can’t I want to help a beautiful, young omega like yourself?”  
     “No, usually there is a reason behind your actions.” He sighs, he looks like he knows he will not win this fight.  
     “I really care about you. I have since the day I met you. It was hard watching them, and how they treated you. I knew from the beginning that you were too good for them. You are clearly their superior, you’re smarter, better read, and just as capable at defending yourself. I knew that you were destined for a better life than being their shut-in omega. I want you to have a chance at something better.”  
     “What do you want in return? My soul? The Winchesters?”  
     “Nothing. I will be happy enough with you being free of them and us finishing this nice dinner together.” He seems so genuine that you can’t be sure. You want to believe him. Down to your very core you want to believe him.  
     “What’s the catch? To do a deal usually involves a kiss, is that it? I have to kiss you?” He looks slightly uncomfortable, squeamish, unsure. This is the first time that you’ve ever not seen confidence on Crowley, it’s actually a little scary.  
     “The spell is a bit more complicated. There are more steps involved I’m afraid.”  
     “What do you mean? How complicated?”  
     “To remove the double mating marks you would have to be knotted and claimed again.”  
     “What? How does that even make sense?”  
     “The conjurer must knot you and claim you to complete the reversal of the bonds and marks that you have now.”  
     “And who is the conjurer? Some demon I suppose…?”  
     “It would be…me.” He looks nervous, like a teenager asking someone to the prom. Not the King of Hell asking to perform some serious sex magic with you. “You wouldn't be claimed by me officially, it’s only to reverse their marks. In fact you would have no marks or bonds after the ritual.” You don't know what to say. “I don't need a response right this minute. Let’s finish the meal while you think on it.” Somehow this is reassuring to hear. He goes back to his confident self again.

     You have figured out by this point that you are okay losing the marks, in fact that sounds great. You’re not sure about how you feel losing them because of Crowley. You keep waiting for the other half of the deal to spring up, like, oh by the way, this also makes you my personal slave for the next 200 years, kind of thing. But everything Crowley has done and said this evening actually makes you believe him. Maybe he’s not trying to trick you at all. Even if he does, you have nothing else to look forward to, no family, no friends, no plans.

          The dinner is wonderful. It has all of your favorite foods. You smile thinking that Crowley planned it that way, just for you. Part of you wants to fall for the romance of it all, but the other half of you thinks he just wants into your pants. Which, wouldn't be too horrible. Crowley is a nice looking guy for a demon. He’s suave, debonair, charming and treats you like a lady. Plus that accent…

      As the dessert comes to the table (devil’s fudge cake) you finally have the courage to ask the question,

      “What will I have to do during the ritual?” Crowley is a little surprised that you are asking about this so soon. Your conversations during the evening had covered world travel and personal opinions about tea.  
      “Nothing. You just have to be present. I’m sure it will be more pleasing if you manage to orgasm during the ritual, but it’s not necessary for the spell to work.” You blush a little.  
      “Are there any side effects?”  
      “You may have the most intense sexual experience ever. I’m not sure how you will react to that.” You can tell Crowley is loving how you are turning a deeper shade of red.  
      “How long does the ritual take?”  
      “As long as I need it to. I have to complete both the knotting and claiming, which happen simultaneously.”  
      “When can it take place? Do we need a solar eclipse or full moon or something?”  
      “No, love, we can do it tonight if you’d like,” he says it casually, chuckling. You finish dessert in silence. You are grateful to him for this, it gives you a chance to really make a decision. You think you’ve weighed all of your options and finally decide.  
      “Yes.” Crowley is a little shocked. “Did you doubt your salesmanship? You were a crossroads demon were you not?”  
      “Yes…no… I just thought you wouldn't want me.” Wow, self-esteem issues regarding love, never saw that coming from the King of Hell.  
      “It’s not you that I object to. I’m just concerned that there is a proviso somewhere that I’m not aware of.” His eyes light up at the statement. He raises his right hand up,  
      “I swear that I have not misled you in any of the information about this ritual.”  
      “How many times has this been done?”  
      “You know how unique you are. Not in hundreds of years has this been attempted, not since the ancient times.”  
      “Well, that doesn’t reassure me.” He looks serious. He is starting to realize how nervous you are about the magic side of the ritual. He takes hold of your hand,  
      “I won’t let anything hurt you love. I’ll make it as good for you as I can.” You can’t think of anything to say,  
      “Thank you.” How do you show appreciation for what he is offering? The thought concerns you a little bit, but he did offer, with no repercussions he stated. You’ll have to trust him, with more than just your life.

     You walk with him arm in arm back to room number 5. He opens the door for you and you enter. Just as you turn around he is on you, lips on lips in a deep passionate kiss. It feels weird at first kissing someone other than your alphas, but the sensation is too good to stop. Your tongues explore each other’s mouths. Breathing becomes difficult and you break away. You are both panting. Crowley’s eyes begin to turn red. You pause unsure if he is shifting and what that means for you.  
     “Don’t worry love, it’s part of the spell. I will be doing this all in human form.” You visibly are relieved, so much so you laugh. “You are so beautiful when you laugh.” You don’t hesitate to continue kissing him beginning to pull his coat off. He allows you to control the movement and the timing of what is happening. He wants you to be comfortable. He lets you undress him while continuing the kissing. Once he’s down to his boxer briefs he takes over control.  
      His hands are all over you, gentle yet hungry. He feels you through the dress. He slowly slips the dress from your shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor. He kisses down your jaw to your neck. He avoids the Winchester marks. He continues to kiss down your chest, getting your bra off just as he reaches your breasts. He sucks and plays with your nipples, as you run your hands through his hair. He begins to push you backward, you follow his lead and fall back onto the bed. He continues to kiss down your body until he hits your panties. He hooks his thumbs under and pulls them down as you lift your hips. He pulls them all the way off and leaves them on the floor.  
      He adjusts himself so he is in between your legs, then runs his hands up to your ass. He squeezes your ass as he shifts closer. He crawls onto the bed with you and begins kissing the inside of your thighs. He works his way down to your folds. As he kisses you over and over again you begin to moan. He growls his approval which sends even more pleasure through your core. His tongue begins to work itself over your clit. He sucks it into his mouth and rolls it around. You start to squirm, needing friction.  
      He pulls your legs down so you stop moving so much. He thrusts his tongue into your slit, pulling a scream from your lips. He growls again while thrust his tongue in and out, pushing you over the edge. He continues to kiss and suck and thrust his tongue throughout your orgasm. When you come down you realize he has moved up your body and is laying next to you. He has pulled you into his arms and is scenting you. You rub his hair and pull his head closer. He begins to kiss and lick your neck.  
     “Your scent is amazing darling…you also happen to taste fantastic.”  
     “Thanks. I’d like to return the favor,” you say as you move your hand down to his bulge. You begin to stroke his cock as he lays back and moans for you. You take the initiative and pull his boxer briefs down releasing his cock, which is already hard and laying on his abdomen in anticipation of you. You crawl down and take the tip into your mouth. He moans again urging you to take more. You take him down inch by inch. You pull off until jus the tip is in your mouth, then swallow him down again. His cock hit the back of your throat and you swallow around it. He moans again,  
      “Fuck that felt good,” his eyes sparkle every time he is especially pleased, although they have been red this whole time. Every time you swallow his eye light up a little bit more. You break away to kiss and suck his knot which also earns you some moans. His knot is starting to inflate so you make your way back up, kissing all along his body. You kiss up his chest and stick your face into his neck. His scent is a weird mixture of fruit, liquor, and smoke. It makes you want more,  
     “Please alpha, knot me…need you,” is all you manage to say. Crowley takes over again. He moves you around so your head is on the pillows. His hands haven't stopped feeling you all over. As he is adjusting you, he begins chanting in Latin. You understand some words, like ‘banish’ and ‘reverse’ but it’s not a spell you are familiar with. You find that as he chants your body feels like it is getting hotter. When he finishes the chanting you ask,  
     “Crowley…hot…” 

     “Yes, love, it’s a fake heat. It’s part of the spell. Just relax, we’re almost done.” You mewl in sadness, you’re enjoying this too much, you don't want it to end. Crowley growls his excitement as he grabs your hips and lines up his cock to your opening.  
     “Yes, please, alpha.” Crowley doesn't hesitate to thrust all of his length into you. It feels so great, so full. He waits a moment for you to adjust. Then he sets a rhythmic pace. In just a few thrusts you're both panting again. He moves a hand to play with your clit. He thrusts a few more times and pushes his knot in. You can feel him filling you both with his knot and his seed.  
 

      As you moan through your second orgasm of the night you feel Crowley bite your neck. He bites into Dean’s mating mark and it hurts, enough to cause you to scream. He continues to thrust and fill you as he then bites Sam’s mark. Another scream, it's agony. It hurts, as much as when they hurt you. In fact, you can feel the bruises on your neck searing, another scream. Tears are starting to leak out of your eyes. All of the pain they’ve caused you is coming back, it's overpowering the pleasure that Crowley has caused. The pain is taking over, it's becoming hard to breathe. Your vision is starting to go black.  
      “Alpha…”  
      “Hold on love. You’re doing so well.” He moves your head so he can kiss you, it’s deep and full of passion. It brings your vision back into focus like he pulled you from the brink of darkness. The tears keep falling, you can’t control them. Crowley moves you both onto your sides and holds you close. He moves your face into his neck to help calm you down. It works, your breathing evens out as you fall asleep in Crowley’s arms.  
      When you wake you’re still in Crowley’s arms. He’s looking into your eyes. His are back to a normal color. He looks every bit the king that he is. Yet there is a small hint of compassion in his eyes.  
      “I’m sorry that was so painful for you to go through.”  
      “Do you know if it worked?”  
      “Your marks are gone, so are the bruises. I’m not sure about the links though, we need to test it. Clear your thoughts and think of the Winchesters. What do you feel?” You do as he says,  
      “Nothing. I don’t feel anything. It’s always felt like I had someone else sharing my mind, but now I don’t feel anyone else.” Crowley just smiles and hugs you tighter.       “Thank you. I...I don’t know how I can repay you.”  
      “I’m sure I’ll think of something,” he smiles wickedly.  
      “I think I have an idea. How about we do this all again, but without the spell?”  
      “My dear, I like the way you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> I left off the love story, but it could be implied. Hope you liked it! Comments are always welcome!!


End file.
